Kind Neighbor
by littletripper25
Summary: AU BethXRick. Fresh off a divorce Rick was just looking for a friend. Being the new kid in town was never easy Beth was just looking for someone to talk to. When Beth moves to King County she happily accepts sheriff Ricks friendship. Having lost most of his friends because of the divorce Rick is eager for a fresh start with someone who doesn't know his past. Slow burn.Possible smut
1. Chapter 1

"So Mr Grimes if you just sign on the blue line we'll be done." My lawyer said.

I sighed and nodded while looking at the divorce papers in front of me. Even after 5 months it was still hard to believe we were getting a divorce. I mean 12 years together and this. It fucking hurt.

"Mr Grimes?" My lawyer Jim said.

"Yeah sorry" I said and scribbled my name down ending my marriage.

"Ok sir that's it." Jim said standing up and offering his hand. I shook it and gave him a simple smile before he walked out leaving me alone.

I didn't think our marriage was bad. I felt like my life was perfect and I was living the dream. But apparently Lori felt different. I had provided for her and Carl making sure the fridge was always full and she always had the nicest clothes and most updated cellphone. I didn't understand nor see where it went wrong.

When she finally told me she wanted one I was so shocked I didn't even speak for an hour. When I did I asked why she simply said she met someone else and felt something with him that she never felt with me. So I agreed. I could see her mind was made up and once she had her mind set there was no stopping it.

Lori got the house only because I wanted my son to grow up in it and not some crappy apparent she would have to get.

On TV they always say the custody battle is the worst at first I didn't believe it thinking Lori and I would be adults about it and create a schedule that would make us both happy. But of course like most things it didn't go that way. She wanted Carl with her all week living with her and only wanted me to see him on the weekend's of her choice. I thought that was holy unfair and fought back just as hard simply stating that I was the only one of us with a job so Carl should stay with me. Of course she used that against me saying that because I worked a job that sometimes made me put in late nights Carl wouldn't be safe staying alone. It ended in a huge fight. In the end Carl would stay with me for one week then Lori the next week so we would switch on and off with him. And during that time Carl could chose if he wanted to see me during her week he could and vice versa. She hated it because she knew he would always want to be with me.

Lori would get child support from me up until she got a job. Which she had no choice but to get. She was now required to get a job. I truly did not know how she would get it because she never went to school for anything.

I rubbed my face and sighed. God I missed my life before all this happened.

 _Knock knock_

I got up and walked to my door looking threw the peephole to see a pretty little blonde girl standing there.

I opened it and gave her a smile. She was young probably around 20 I'm guessing with long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Beth" she said holding out her hand.

"Rick" I said reaching over and shaking her small hand.

"What can I do for ya miss?" I asked.

"I just moved in next door and was going to have some friends over later tonight and wanted to let you know if we get too noisy just come over and tell us to keep it down." She said with a bright smile.

God the problem with living in a apartment I thought.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said with a smile.

"Of course if you want you can come by too." She said and seemed genuine about the offer.

"Thank you but I'm ok" I said with a smile so not to hurt her feelings.

"Ok then it was nice meeting you Rick" she said with a big smile and walked off.

"You too" i said before shutting the door.

Great I'm living with a bunch of teenagers i thought before plopping down on the couch I just bought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beth POV***

"Oh my god girl your neighbor is hot!" Shelly said as she looked out my window causing Tara to run over and peek through as well.

"Um Shelly that's a dude." Tara said with a laugh.

"Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I can't appreciate the male body." Shelly said still staring.

"Shelly stop he's gonna think I'm some kind of creep!" I hissed.

"Calm down Beth he hasn't even oh shit!" Shelly said as she ducked down.

"He saw didn't he?" I asked my hands on my hips.

"Yeah" Shelly said he face flush with embarrassment.

"Well I hoped you learned your lesson" I said as I walked toward my kitchen.

"But seriously Beth you don't think he's hot?" Shelly asked walking over to me and excepting the beer I offered.

"He's attractive yes but he's also a bit too old for me." I said opening my own beer.

"Well why not just fool around with him?" Shelly asked causing me to spurt my beer everywhere.

"Oh god Shell" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"What!? I'm just saying the older ones have some skill." Shelly said holding her hands up.

"How would you know that?" Tara asked from her seat on my couch.

"Hey I'm in college and in college everyone experiments." She said sitting down at my table and helping herself to some of the fruit I had laid out.

"Oh man" I said turning toward the stove and checking on the meatloaf I had in there.

"Wait what?" Tara said and I tuned out at that point not wanting to get involved in their lesbian drama.

It had been about a week since I met Rick Grimes. We had said hi to each other multiple times but never really had a deep conversation. Word on the street is that he just got out of a nasty divorce. He was a sweet man. And though I would never admit it to Tara and especially not Shelly I did find him extremely hot. But of course like all my luck he was not looking for a relationship and he was too old. I wasn't that young being 24but still he was at least hitting late 30s.

I had moved to the little town of King County after i finished college to become a vet following in my now deceased fathers footsteps. Most of my college friends went to Atlanta for work but I chose King County because 1) it was small and 2) they didn't have a vet which I thought was weird. Turns out they do have one vet who works ridiculously hard to make sure all the animals here are taken care off.

I missed my family but most of all I missed Maggie. My half sister who was getting married to a horrible man. I wished she would leave John though I would never say that to her face. John hated me and I didn't like him so Maggie and I didn't get to see each other often.

My father died right before I entered vet school and my mother went right after him I suspect it was from a broken heart because they were both very healthy. So now it was just me and Maggie. Our father and mother had a very big life insurance to which Maggie and I split it. Also the ranch was now in Maggie's name. Originally she wanted to give it to me but I didn't want it. I mean I loved working on it because it was home but I knew I wanted to live in a town as for Maggie she loved being a country girl.

"Beth!" Shelly called snapping me out of my daze.

"What?" I said turning toward them.

"The meatloaf" Tara said pointing to the stove.

"Crap!" I said as I rushed over to pull it out. Luckily I was able to save it.

. . .

"Thanks for dinner sweetie but we gotta hit the road." Shelly said after we all ate.

"Yeah sorry" Tara said giving me a hug.

"I understand." I said with a smile and hugging them both one last time before they left.

I was waving goodbye when Rick walked up. He gave me a smile to which I returned.

"Hello Beth" Rick said tipping his sheriff hat at me.

"Rick" I said giving a slight curtsy causing him to laugh.

"How are you?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm good how about you?" He asked.

"Great." I said. I looked down and saw that he hand his arms full of groceries.

"Here let me help you." I said already grabbing a few bags.

"Thank you." He said as I followed him down toward his apartment. He opened the door and I was surprised at how clean it was. And a little jealous that it was bigger than mine.

"Where do you want these?" I asked.

"On the counter please" he said setting his own down.

I quickly put them down and couldn't help a peak inside. I was surprised to see he seemed to be eating frozen meals. I looked into the other bag and found more.

"Is this all you eat?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Uh yeah" Rick said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. " Im not the best cook"

"When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" I asked.

"Um few months maybe." He said with a grimace.

I felt my heart ache no one should have to live off of TV dinners and soup.

"I just cooked if you want to come over." I said.

"Oh no that's very nice of you but I'm ok." He said. I felt a little of my mama's anger ignite in me. Us Greene women don't like it when men refuse our food.

"Come on. It's meatloaf with mash potatoes and greens." I said with a smile as I saw him slowly lose his resolve.

"Fine thank you" he said finally giving in. I gave him a triumphant smiled and started toward the door.

"Just come on by when you're done the door will be open!" I called as I walked over to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Rick POV***

Beth Greene's meatloaf is by far the best I've ever had i thought as I put my fork down.

"Wow." I said. Beth just laughed and gathered my plate.

"Thank you." I said standing up. "Want some help?" I asked walking toward her sink.

"No its ok." She said throwing a smile over her shoulder.

"I have ice cream back at my place want a bowl?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"I'd love some" she said as she rinsed off a plate.

"Alright I'll go get it be back soon" I said as I walked to my apartment.

This was seriously the perfect ending to a rather crappy day.

I had went back home to pick up the last of my clothes and see Carl and was surprised that the locks had been changed. After knocking Carl came to the door and let me in. He started going off about something that happened at school. I listened while walking toward the bedroom Lori and I used to share when his voice stopped me telling me not to go in. I was surprised and went in anyway only to find Lori in bed with my best friend. I had for the first time in my life yelled at Lori and when she burst into tears I grabbed the expensive glass doll that she loved and threw it at the wall causing it to break. Shane had tried to apologize but in my anger tirade I swung and knocked him out cold. I left after and just drove around town too pissed to go home.

Humming to myself I grabbed two bowls and the chocolate ice cream and made my way back to Beth's place.

Walking back into Beth's apartment I noticed a few things I hadn't before. One everything was covered in some sort of flower print. And two Beth liked to play Xbox.

"Chocolate?" I turned and smiled as Beth walked over.

"Only the best kind" I said handing her a bowl.

"I'm a strawberry girl" she said as she walked toward her table.

"My apologies ma'am" I said putting my bowl down.

"That's alright sir" she said in a very exaggerated southern accent that made me laugh.

"How many scoops?" She asked as she opened the top up.

"Just a few" I said as I walked over to look at her games.

"You really play all of these?" I asked as I looked at them. I was surprised. There were some girly games but there was also some pretty hard core fighting and shooting games.

"Hell ya" she said setting down my bowl of ice cream on the coffee table.

"Wow" I said getting up and sitting next to her.

"What? Surprised?" She asked taking a bite.

"Very actually I wouldn't have pegged you to be into Left 4 Dead" I said as I started to eat my ice cream.

"Oh yeah that's one of my favorites I own all four of them" she said.

"How did you get into that?" I asked.

"My older brother was real into those games. I grew up watching him play. And when he went into the army I missed him so much I started playing them because it felt like he was there." She said.

"He must be proud" I said.

"I hope he is." She said "he died overseas two years ago."

I stopped eating and looked over at her. She had a sad look on her face now.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said putting down my now empty bowl.

"Its alright it was a long time ago" she said with a smile as she grabbed my bowl. Before she could go wash them I took them from her hands and went to wash them myself.

"Thanks" she said.

"Thank you" I said back. "I haven't felt this full in what feels like a long time."

"No one should live off of TV dinners" she said.

"I'll learn how to cook eventually" I said wiping my hands.

"I can teach you" she said with a big smile.

"That's a nice offer but I'll be ok" I said back.

"No really its not a problem" she said back. "I grew up on a farm and had to learn how to cook at an early age."

"Beth really its a wonderful offer but I'll survive" I said with a laugh.

Beth sighed and rolled her eyes and with a fine she gave up.

"Want to play some video games?" She asked.

"If you don't mind getting whooped then yeah" I said with no doubt a cocky grin.

"Bring it sheriff" she said as she walked over into the living room.

. . .

"What the hell? How are you so good?" Beth asked after I beat her in Mario Kart again.

"I have a son who loves these games." I said with a laugh.

"Well then I'm gonna need some lessons from him" she said as she started to pick up the empty beer bottles we had went through.

I got up and stretched and nearly choked at seeing it was 11pm.

"I think I should go" I said.

"Wow I didn't think it was that late" beth said looking at the clock.

"Time fly's when you're having fun" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah it does." She said.

I grabbed my bowls and started toward the door with Beth following.

At the door I turned and gave her a smile.

"Well thank you for a fun night" I said.

"Your welcome." She said with a smile. "Your welcome to come by if you ever want a home cooked meal"

"I might just take you up on that" I said. "Goodnight Beth"

"Goodnight Rick" she said as I entered my apartment.

I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship I thought as I laid down on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Beth's POV***

The phone rang and rang till at last Maggie picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Maggie!" I said with an excited voice.

"Oh my god hi Beth" she said with a laugh.

"This is my new phone" I said.

"I was wondering why you haven't been answering my texts." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah sorry. I dropped it while taking a dog a bath." I said.

"That sucks" she said with a laugh.

"So what's up sista?" I said leaning back on my couch.

"Oh the same." She said "how are you? Hows King county?"

"Its great. The people here are amazing." I said.

"Have you made friends?" She asked.

"Yes. My neighbor Rick is sweet and I met this girl Amy who works with me." I said.

"Oooh so your neighbor is sweet huh? How sweet is he to my baby sister?" She asked.

"Oh god Maggie no. Its not even like that." I said with a laugh.

Rick and mines friendship is great. I've been helping him learn how to cook and he's been teaching me videos games. I'm almost as good as him and he can now make chicken without burning it.

"Well when are you going to get a boyfriend?" She asked.

"I just moved here!" I answered.

"Yeah so? Don't guys love fresh meat or something?" She asked.

"Stop just stop." I said laughing. "I'll get one when I want one"

"Fine" she said with a sigh.

"When are you going to come down? I miss you" I said.

"I'm free this weekend. John is going to Atlanta for a business trip." She said.

"Awesome I'm off this weekend as well you can come down and stay the night" I said with a smile.

"Ok sounds great" she said.

 _Knock knock._

I turned my head at the sound of someone knocking. I knew right off that it was Rick. His knock was always the same.

"Come in!" I called.

Rick walked through the door a smile on his face. He was dressed very nicely which made me wonder if he was going somewhere.

"Hello Beth" he said.

"Hi" I said.

"Oh my god is that your neighbor?" Maggie asked excited.

"Yes and no you can't speak to him" I said before she could asked.

"Beth! Let me just talk to him!" She whined.

"No! I don't want you scaring him off." I said turning back to Rick who had a confused look on his face.

"Bethy!" She whined.

"No Maggie. I gotta go I'll see you this weekend." I said before hanging up to her talking.

"Who was that?" Rick asked as I got up from the couch.

"My sister" I said as I got up from my couch.

"Why would she want to speak to me?" He asked sitting down at my table.

"She's too nosy to for her own good." I said sitting across from him. "She'll have pounded you with questions."

Rick just laughed and nodded.

"So what are you all dressed up for?" I asked.

He looked good. His normal blue jeans were now replaced with dark jeans and his customary white t-shirt was gone with a dark gray long sleeve in its place. The shirt hugged his biceps and showed off his wide shoulders.

"I'm going out with some friends. Down to the bar on 5th?" He said.

"Oh yeah King House Brew." I said

"Yeah. I came over to see if you'd like to join." He said with a smile.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm meeting a friend and he'd like to meet you." Rick said leaning back.

"Oh. This isn't like some blind date right?" I asked.

"No no. Glenn is a great guy and he's also new to town." He said with a laugh.

"Alright let me get dressed." I said as I got up from the table.

"I'll be back in 20mins." He said before getting up and leaving.

I went to the bathroom and turned my straightener on before heading to my closet.

It was a good thing I had taken a shower that morning.

. . .

"Country?" Rick asked as we got into his car.

"Um yeah" I said with a laugh. "I did grow up in Georgia"

"Well alright then" he said with a laugh.

I hummed along with Billy Currington as he sang about driving back roads.

"You sing?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Well come on let's hear it" he said turning down the music.

 _"We are we are tonight._

 _Toes in the grass with our hands up high._

 _Dream as big as the midnight sky!"_

"Wow" Rick said smiling over at me.

"Thanks" I said with a small laugh.

"Your really good" he said "you know King House has karaoke tonight you should do a song"

"Oh I don't know. It's sorta something I prefer to do in private" I said even though it did sound fun.

"Come on. I'll do it with you." He said.

"Tempting" I said with a laugh. Rick didn't sing. In fact the one time I did hear him sing he was so off pitch it scared me.

"Were here." He said as we pulled into the dirt parking lot of King House Brew.

The building was big and very country like. It looked almost like an old house with pillars holding up the porch and the name in big red neon lights above.

As Rick and I walked in my nose was hit with the smell of BBQ and my ears were filled with country music.

Walking the the first thing you see is the bar. Going to the left you see booths lined the walls and tabled filled the floor. Near the back was a stage and a big dance floor. Right now no one was dancing but I could see a band setting up.

"Hey there's Glenn!" Rick said as he grabbed my hand and led me over to where a tall Asian man sat drinking a beer.

As we reached the table Glenn stood up and gave a cute smile.

"Hi I'm Beth!" I almost shouted over the music.

"Glenn!" He said reaching out his hand which I promptly shook.

"Let's order" Rick said and we slid into the booth with Rick next to me and Glenn in front of us.

.I ordered a small rack of BBQ ribs with French fries.

. . .

"Wow girl can eat" Glenn said with a smile.

"Hella ya!" I said with a laugh. The beers I had drank were starting to hit me making me loud and no doubt annoying.

"Wanna dance?" Glenn asked. For most of the night we had sat talking and eating. I was a bit surprised that he asked but I gladly said yes and we both ran out to the dance floor.

It didn't take long to find out that Glenn was a terrible dancer. No doubt the beer was making him confident.

After two songs we went back to the booth where Rick was laughing.

A little while later Rick and I left but not before we saw Glenn get in his roommate's car.

I swayed a little as I walked to Rick's car.

"Your a lightweight" Rick said when I almost fell over.

"Am not" I said back.

"How many beers did you have? 5?" He asked as he helped me into the car.

"I did a couple of shots too" I said sitting down and buckling my seatbelt.

"When did you do shots?" He asked as he got into the driver's side.

"When you took that call. Glenn and I ran up to the bar and ordered a couple." I said as I leaned my head against the window.

Rick said something else but I just dozed off.

. . .

The song Beth was singing is called 'We Are Tonight' by Billy Currington. Its my favorite song.


	5. Chapter 5

***Rick's POV***

"Beth." I say as I shake her shoulder. We had just pulled up to our apartment building and Beth was passed out against my window.

"Uhhh" she says pushing my hand away.

Laughing i get out and walk over to her side and slowly open the door. Her small body slowly starts to fall out. I quickly grab her and pick her up shutting the door with my hip. Beth doesn't weigh much so its a easy walk towards her door. Its a little trickier trying to get her keys from her purse without dropping her but I manage and as I open the door I walk towards the only room in the apartment I haven't been in.

Beth's bedroom is exactly that. Beth's room. Covered in some sort of flower print it looks like a meadow in a Disney movie. She has a big queen bed that dominates most of the room. In the corner there's a guitar. Near the closet is a desk that displays mountains of paper work. She has mirror closet doors and her wallpaper is a soft shade of green.

I walk over to her bed and gently lay her down. I take of her boots that are worn. Next I move to take off her purse that's one of the over the shoulder type. As I lay her back down she softly grumbles something then turns over and falls back asleep.

I walk out and go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from her fridge and grab 2 aspins. I set them on her bedside because she's going to have a killer hangover tomorrow morning. I leave her apartment and head to my own.

. . .

I'm making breakfast when I hear a soft knock at my door. Opening it I smile at the sight of Beth her eyes squinted and face pale.

"Good morning!" I say laughing when her face pinches.

"Ugh shut up" she says walking in and sitting at the table.

"I see you feel good" I say as I turn the sausage.

"I see your cooking" she says.

"I am. Would you like a plate? The eggs will help the hangover" i say as I reach for the plates.

"Sure thanks" she says.

I set the plate down in front of her and pour her a glass of orange juice. We eat in silence till she breaks it.

"Did you bring me to my apartment?" She asks.

"Yeah. I tried to wake you but you were gone." I say with a laugh.

"Thats embarrassing." She says her face flushing red.

"It's alright. I've had it happen once or twice" I say.

She just shakes her head and pours herself another glass of juice.

"What are you doing today?" She asks.

"I'm going to hang out with Carl. Back to school shopping" I say.

"Sounds like fun" she says leaning back and pulling her legs up.

"He's going into his moody teen years. Don't know how fun it's going to be" I say. "What about you?"

"Probably gonna do some grocery shopping. Then clean up my apartment. My sisters coming down." She says.

"What's your sister like?" I ask.

Beth and I have never really talked about our family. I know she has a sister but nothing about her.

"She's amazing. She's actually my half sister though." She says. "I miss her alot. She lives back on the ranch I grew up on with her fiance John"

"You don't get to see her much?" I ask taking a sip of coffee.

"No. John and I don't get along." She says.

"That's odd. I feel like you get along with most people."

"Normally I do but John and I just don't mix. Don't know why. Anyway it cause's a lot of tension with him and Maggie when I'm around so I try to stay away for her sake."

"That must be hard. Having to stay away from her." I say.

"It was at first but I've gotten used to it. Anyway I'm just happy she's coming down."

I just nod and collect our dishes. As I start washing Beth tells me she needs to leave. I tell her by and with a wave she leaves.

. . .

"You excited for school?" I ask Carl.

"Oh yeah thrilled" he says his face buried in his phone playing some game.

"Yeah you really sound like it" I say with a sigh.

It was an OK day school shopping but it's like Carl doesn't want to be here. I don't know why either. It's been about a month since the divorce was finalized so it can't be that. I try once again at a conversation but he just ignores me.

I reach forward and grab his phone causing him to give a sound of protest and even trying to grab it back.

"Whats going on?" I ask.

"Nothing! Give me my phone back!" He says reaching out again.

I turn it off and put it in my pocket earning a glare.

"You don't think I know my own son? I know when somethings bothering you so spill." I say.

"Nothings wrong dad." He says slumping back in his chair.

"Is it the divorce? Does it still bother you?" I ask.

"No its not that." He says.

"Are you havin girl problems?" I ask flinching a little. I'm not ready to have that talk just yet.

"Ugh no" he says tilting his head back in frustration.

"Then what?"

"Mom told me she's asking Shane to move in" he says in a rush.

I'm speechless. It's only been a month and she's already asking Shane to move in? I don't know what to feel. Part of me feels pissed and the other hurt. I mean had she been sleeping with him since before the divorce? And how does Carl feel about this? I voice this to him.

"I don't know." He says with a shrug " I like Shane. I mean I grew up with him but I don't want him moving in. It's like mom just wants to replace you or something it makes me mad"

"That why you been moody today?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to feel to be honest" he says looking down at his soda.

"If it makes you that uncomfortable having Shane around you can always come stay with me. I have 2 bedrooms one is yours." I say.

Carl looks up at that and gives me a smile.

"Thanks dad" he says.

. . .

 _Beth: wat u doin Sat?_

I look down at my phone in confusion. Beth doesn't text me often unless it's to ask for sugar. With her living next door she normally just comes over and talks to me. But then I remember Maggie is down and she probably doesn't want to leave her. I start to type out a response but it's hard. I'm not good at texting I remember it took Carl hours to teach me.

 _Rick: Nothing planned._

 _Beth: I wanna take Maggie to that bar u took us to. Do u want to join? She wants to meet u._

 _Rick: Sure. Sounds like fun._

 _Beth: Awesome invite Glenn! It was fun having him around._

I feel a little bit of jealousy rise up. It shocks me. I don't want Beth to be hanging all over Glenn. I'm about to say he'll be busy but her next text stops me.

 _Beth: I think it'll b good for Maggie to meet him. I think they'll be good together._

I laugh outright at this. It's not surprising that's what she's trying to do from what she's told me Maggie is always trying to set her up. It is a bit surprising considering Maggie is engaged but it not my business so I simply tell her I will and that's that.

Next I call Glenn and ask him if he'd like to come. He happily agrees as long as there's not drinking involved. I laugh and tell him promise. Saturday is going to be interesting.

. . .

AN: hope y'all enjoy: ) should I put a Maggie Glenn relationship? I really love them together. Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

"So am I allowed to talk to Rick?" Maggie asks as we get ready to head out to King House Brew.

"yes you just can't hammer him with questions." I say putting on red lipstick.

"Ok I won't." she says pushing her hair back in a headband.

"Also my other friend Glenn is coming." I say while capping my lipstick.

"What's he like like?" Maggie asks.

"He's sweet." I say smiling a little.

Glenn was really great. I only met him that once but I already liked him. I was kind of hoping Maggie would like him even more.

"Sweet huh? You thought Tommy was sweet" she said giving me a smile.

"Calm down Maggie he's just a friend" I said with a laugh.

"Still I mean you have been single for awhile" she said.

"So what? What's wrong with being single?"

"Nothing I'm just saying."

I put my jacket on looked over at her see a sad look on her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked up at me and gave me a smile before nodding and standing up.

"I'm great Bethy don't worry. Why don't you go see if Rick is ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded and walked towards the living room to get . I sent Rick a quick text and he texted me back saying he would meet us there.

"He going to meet us there Maggie!" I called putting my phone into my pocket.

"Ok you ready?" She asked.

"Yup" I said and together we left my apartment.

. . .

"What kind of drink do you want?" I asked as Maggie and I got to King House Brew.

"Gin and tonic" she said getting out of the car.

Ok I thought getting out as well.

As we entered the bar were hit with the smell of smoke and BBQ. The music pounding in my ears made me relax.

Rick and Glenn were already seated at a table with drinks in front of them.

I gestured to Maggie and pointed to where they sat. We made our way through the crowded bar and as we reached them I saw Ricks face light up which made me smile.

After Rick and I hugged each other I turned to introduce Glenn and Maggie only to find them already talking.

. . .

"I thought she was engaged?" Rick asked later that night.

"She is" I said as I watched my sister dance and flirt with Glenn. They've been all over each other for the past hour on that dance floor only coming back to eat and drink.

"Well uh… " Rick said rubbing his face and turning away when Maggie dropped down to the floor and grinded her way back up on Glenn.

I laughed at seeing Rick's red face.

We sat talking for a while longer till a slow song came on and Rick asked me to dance. I smiled and nodded.

As we walked out onto the dance floor I felt a big smile spread it's way across my face. Rick smiled to and spun me out making as he pulled me back in. My arms went around his neck and he swayed up across the dance floor.

I started humming along to the song and started to sing it.

 _I don't dance but here I am. Spinning you round and round in circles._

I put my head on his shoulder and we swayed gently to the music. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Rick. As the song neared its end and pulled back and smiled as Rick looked at me. Slowly almost as if he was afraid to scare me off he put his hand on my face. I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me and just when I felt his breath against my lips I was pushed to the side and fell to the floor. Looking up I found Maggie and Glenn laughing their asses off clearly completely drunk. I turned to the side and found Rick with a sour expression as well. With one shared look we got up. I grabbed Maggie while he grabbed Glenn and together we dragged them out of the bar.

I roughly shoved Maggie into the car turning I almost laughed at seeing Rick with a drunk Glenn. After getting him into the car he walked around to the driver side and turned towards me.

"Tonight was fun" I said with a smile. Rick smiled back at me and me a nod.

"Yeah it was. Um I'll call you later?" he asked

"Yeah. I'll catch you later" I said getting into my car.

As I drove home Maggie started talking and didn't stop. As we pulled into my apartment building parking lot she started talking about Glenn and how she gave him her number. Turning off the car I turned towards her.

"Maggie are you ok?" I asked.

She looked over at me and gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm just great Beth. I'm excellent" she said looking out the window.

Sighing I looked out the window as well and felt anger bubble up.

"No your not Maggie. Now either you tell me or so help me." I said feeling stupid tears well up.

"John's gone" she said.

I turned towards her and found her looking at her hand. Her empty hand.

"What…" I started but she cut me off.

"I found out he was cheating. All those trips to Atlanta? Yeah turns out he has another family there." she said turning towards me giving me a sad smile.

"Maggie" I said but she just waved me off.

"That's why he kept putting off the wedding. He's already married." she said " I mean how does he manage to keep a full relationship with me and a marriage?" tears were falling now. I wanted to reach out but I couldn't. I knew she wouldn't like it.

We spent most of sitting in the car talking. Eventually we went inside and she went straight to sleep. As I curled in bed I went over what happened at the bar. Rick almost kissed me. He's my best friend and we almost kissed. My mind was struggling to process it. A part of me was happy but the other part was scared. I didn't want to ruin anything. Yet I was lying to myself if I said I didn't have some feelings for him.

"Ugh!" I said and rolled over burying my face in my pillow.

Why was the only thought that went through my head.

. . .

AN: so sorry it's been forever! But here you all go!


	7. Chapter 7

I was biting my nails again. Damn it. It took me months to break this habit and here I was. All because of Beth Greene. The blonde hair cowgirl was making me nervous. I had promised that I would call after the bar incident but every time I went towards the phone I got to nervous and chickened out. Now I was biting my nails again.

It had been three days since the bar. Maggie was still in town though I was sure she would be going soon. I knew Beth had went to work today. In an attempt to avoid her I had looked out my pep whole before I left for work and saw her walk by in her vet scrubs. I had waited 10 mins and then followed suit. While coming home I was relieved to see her car already parked. Now here I sat in my living room staring at my phone biting my damn nails.

I took a deep breath and reached towards my phone only to have it start ringing. Picking it up I saw it was Beth calling and before I could answer she hung up and banging started at my door. I got up and when I was halfway there she started yelling.

"Rick Grimes I know you can't hear me!" she yelled. I quickly ran towards the door or else she was going to make a bigger scene.

At my door stood a very drunk Beth Greene. Her hair was messed up, make up smeared, and her balance was off. She shoved her way past me and the scent of hard liquor followed her.

"Oh god" I mumbled and shut the door.

"What the hell is your problem!?" she yelled putting her hands on her hips.

""Beth there's no need to yell" I said and started walking towards my kitchen "Your very drunk. Maybe this conversation should wait till you're sober" I said while pouring a glass of water for her.

"I'm not drunk and we could just have it right now" she said her words slurring a little.

I sighed and led her towards the couch.

"If we're gonna talk I would like for you to be sober" I said and set the glass of water down.

"Oh look at you mister sheriff. So you almost kiss me, say you're gonna call, don't call, and now you're trying to tell me that I'm not sober?" she said making no sense at all.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me!" she yelled before taking a head dive. I had to jump up and run to catch her before she hit her head on my coffee table. As I held her I looked down and saw she was completely out of it. She was snoring lightly and her breath reeked of beer and something else.

"Great" I mumbled and picked her up laying her on my couch. I left her there I was going towards my door to go get her sister when it flew open and a drunk Maggie came in. She yelled Beth threw up and then fell forward landing in her vomit. I rubbed my temples as a headache came on before going forward and grabbing Maggie gently picking her up. She was covered in vomit so I took her to my bathroom and laid her in my tub before walking back to my living room.

I walked over to Beth's place hoping to get some clothes for her sister and as I entered it it looked like a tornado had blown through it. Some of her furniture had been knocked over and clothes lay everywhere.

"Come on." I said and instead of trying to find something I shut the door and walked back to my place.

I didn't feel right striping Maggie. Because she had laid completely in her vomit she would had to be stripped completely. Instead of doing it myself I went across the hall where Carol and her daughter lived. She was the one who told me about this apartment being open. I had arrested her husband for beating her and her daughter and testified in court to make sure he stayed in there for a long time. We had become close since then.

She agreed to help out and while she cleaned up Maggie I started whipping my floor. After it was clean I went to my room and opened my drawers and took out a pair of basketball shorts and black t-shirt before walking to the bathroom and handing them to Carol. After Maggie was clean I laid her down on my bed and left to go get Beth. As I tucked them in I went and laid on my couch.

I would have to buy Carol something as a thank you. Maybe a new book. I knew she loved to read.

Next on my mind was Beth. She had gotten drunk and came and yelled at me. I knew I should have called her but I didn't think she would do that. I was kind of pissed it was such a childish thing to do.

I had feelings for her and would love to be in a relationship but I wanted a adult relationship not someone who got pissed for not calling after a almost kiss. I rubbed my head and laid back. I was not looking forward to this conversation.


	8. Hiatus

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm posting this because I have decided that this story is on hiatus. I'm sorry but I have a lot of other things going on in life and haven't been able to write. I'm sorry but I promise that I'll come back to this story in the New year.**

 **Love you all thanks for being such loyal readers.**


End file.
